legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forbidden Toxin
The Forbidden Toxin is a Raid Event scheduled to start on November 1, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on November 7, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the sixty third episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty second in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at November 3, 2018 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Boss Skill Card has PWR 26. * Hidden Boss Skill Card has PWR 27. * Secret Boss Skill Card has PWR 28. * Special Evolution Card has PWR 32. * Highest Ranking Reward Card has PWR 33. *(Chaos I) Ragnablaze Bahamut (AR) as Individual Ranking Reward. *Silver Bahamut Shard as Individual Ranking Reward. *Bronze Bahamut Shard as Individual Repel Reward. *Martial Baby Dragon (Rare) as Individual Ranking and Repel Reward. * 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Fall Rabbit LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Marmalade the Tester (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Living Fountain Geritus (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Chainblade Yunalee (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Grande Dame Madeleina (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "Here, have some tea and take a moment to relax. It's important to stay calm even in times like this." The witch had invited you to her laboratory beneath the castle and poured you and the others a piping hot brew. Watching the flower petals swirl on the surface, you remarked with surprise how delicious it was. "Oh, don't be so shocked. It's not like everything I eat contains poison. Besides, I would never dream of serving guests anything besides the best tea on hand." Her name was Marmalade, a skilled witch who held the role of poison taster for the queen of Geritus. You had been informed they needed aid in resolving a serious crisis. "But this is quite the curious place, I must say..." Elimval's keen eyes scanned the room as she sipped her tea. As expected for one who worked with toxins, the shelves and tables were lined with strange creatures and vegetation of varying yet harmful appearance. "Everything in this room's native to our country and many have been around for ages. They're as rich in magic as they are in poison, which makes them useful in my research. Geritus was named after the legendary spirit of water who created a fountain around here. It turned the barren land into a lush forest suitable for settling. The forbidden poison we're dealing with now also came from plants that first sprang up back then." The conversation drifted toward the crux of the matter: the reason why you had been summoned. ...... Queen Hertrude was famous for her penchant of eating only gourmet dishes prepared with the most unique delicacies. She would order such ingredients from around the world for her talented chef to assemble into sumptuous meals. New flavors were prized more than anything, so even monsters or Cryptids would occasionally appear upon her dinner table. It was rumored that she could consume what most would consider inedible. Once it had been checked for poison, she would place anything into her apparently iron stomach. Not long ago, a bundle of rare roses from a remote corner of the country were used for a soup. Its smell was so sublime, she called an immediate banquet amongst the nobility to share in savoring it. Yet what was meant to be a pleasant evening soon devolved into tragedy. When the servants arrived in the hall to serve the next course, they saw the noblemen and ladies moaning in pain and vomiting blood, too weary to lift themselves from the table if not fallen from their chairs. Fortunately, Queen Hertrude was spared with a slight fever, but the rest could only wait until an antidote was concocted. Of course, the soup had been tested, yet such was the trust the queen held in Marmalade and her sensitive tongue that she was absolved from any fault. Rather, she was placed in charge of finding the culprit. To repay the queen's grace, Marmalade swore to uncover the truth. The exhaustive investigation began by examining each of the guests' blood. This revealed they all contained a kind of poison that was so powerful it had been banned worldwide since antiquity. Whoever was responsible was not one to be taken lightly. Due to the desire to keep news about the evident attempt on the queen's life discreet and the overall distrust of the empire, they decided to contact you to help deal with the enigmatic criminal. ...... "So the culprit's objective was..." Elimval, in confirming the particulars of the incident, was causing visible exasperation in Marmalade. "Like I said, the assassination of the queen! And the prime suspect is the fan dancer they called as the banquet's entertainment! She may be beautiful and talented, but something about the way she smiled didn't sit right with me. She's called Calyone, but all I was able to learn about her besides her recent rise to fame was that she's the daughter of a disgraced noble family and she's been sighted going to and from an old manor on the outskirts of the capital." If a poison potent enough to be banned was reintroduced, then extensive casualties were all but assured. For the sake of the present victims and to prevent more from appearing, you decided to head towards the presumed hideaway immediately. Whether or not the offender was present would soon be known... Epilogue While you were fighting off the Lightholders, Calyone, suspected for poisoning everyone at the queen's banquet, vanished from sight. However, you were becoming more concerned for Marmalade. Despite her strong resistance to poison, leaving her unaided to investigate the cauldron's contents may have had unexpected results. When you reached a crossway in the halls, that confirmed your decision to check on her. However, no sooner did you turn around than a provocative voice called from the gloom. "And just where do you think you're going?" The dancer appeared before you, everything from the glow of her fans to the curve of her smile exuding a deadly aura. "Hero, she must have come from..." Elimval turned pale with horror. As she had attempted to say, you realized the corridor from which Calyone emerged was the one leading to room with the cauldron where you had last seen Marmalade. "Why so distressed? If you're concerned for your friend, don't be. I saw her lying on the floor taking a nice, permanent nap, courtesy of my poison. Maybe the queen will hire someone a little more competent next time." With each word, you grew more and more restless. You tried to shove past Calyone, but with a wave of her fans, she obstructed your path and resumed agitating you in a sweet voice. "It's too late to go rushing to her side now. Why don't you relax and enjoy my performance?" The green fans fluttered about like the most beautiful butterfly, stirring up a thick trail of smog. "What a wonderful scent and much stronger now that they're been dipped in my special brew again. If your friend was a little more stubborn, she might have lived to watch me do it." The hall continued to fill with the cloying smell. You covered your nose and mouth with a cloth, but it could not hold it back for long. Salvador and Elimval also struggled to cope. "Why draw it out any longer? Just take a nice, deep breath..." Dizziness was setting in but you could not let yourself inhale the green mist at any cost. "My family belonged to the most distinguished of nobility until Father was deceived by a royalist. I'm sure you met while you were snooping around earlier. He died first by his own hand then Mother passed away from illness. All I had left was my beauty and a desire for revenge. Finally, I discovered an old secret in the library of how to make a forbidden poison..." Calyone spoke in a melodic, almost hypnotic tone. "I came closer to making all of my dreams come true by spreading that poison during my dance. Once I've killed everyone faithful to the royal family and caused the queen's dethronement, I stand to retake my family's fame and fortune many times over." Her story was affirmed by what Marmalade had previously mentioned, yet even with full extent of her hardships revealed, it was no justification for murder. "Too bad for you your dream ends here." Calyone was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind. "Sorry for worrying you, everyone! And you can stop covering your mouths now! You'll be fine no matter how much you breathe in!" You could hardly believe it. Marmalade, smiling wide at your group, was alive and well. Her assertment that you could withstand the dangerous gas was also true. Although Calyone's fans were still glowing bright, you felt no pain whatsoever. The dancer stopped her performance, looked from Marmalade to you, and howled in consternation. "Why isn't my poison working?! And how are you...?!" "I wasn't actually dead. It was a simple anesthetic, common to anyone with a passing familiarity of dangerous substances." "So what were you doing there?!" Anxiety was now audible in Calyone's voice as well as her breathing. "Before I answer that, I just want to make it clear I didn't appreciate your insult one bit. Do you know how many poisoned meals have attempted to reach Her Highness? I not only noticed but survived them all, even the one that sent me on a bad hallucination trip!" Marmalade angrily tightened her hands into fists as she refuted the dancer's earlier barb. However, Calyone was unable to launch a new offense, for an unexpected reason: she was unable to breathe much less speak. Bringing her hands to her throat, she began to writhe in agony. "Ack... Hrkk...?!" "Now enjoy a taste of your own medicine, courtesy of MY poison!" "Gah...! What... You...?" Blood filled the pupils of Calyone's wide-open eyes. "Excruciating, isn't it? That's what everyone else at the banquet went through, except even worse. I added my own touch to the old method you used and made it extra potent. Sort of like how witches competed to make the strongest poison long ago." Marmalade paused for a moment to let the weight of her words settle then continued. "Since I modified the poison, whatever antidote you used won't work anymore. You've been fanning up your own defeat." Calyone's eyes were hollow but remained fixed to Marmalade as her twitching fingertips receded into her sleeves. " I just told you more antidote wasn't going to work. There's no way it can neutralize my new and improved formula." "Kuhh..." Calyone collapsed as the last of the color drained from her skin. "Don't worry; you won't die. Her Highness ordered me to capture the culprit alive, after all, and you will help me prove the effectiveness of the antidote I've made. Plus, if anyone else tries to bring back the forbidden poison again, we'll need your knowledge to recognize it. And you will cooperate, right?" Calyone was completely silent. Even if she ever danced again, she would no do so while holding fans. After stooping down to check her pulse, Marmalade turned towards you with a grin. "I think that about wraps it up! All that's left is to get the banquet guests back on their feet, which won't take long! I honestly can't thank you all enough! If I had come here alone, I doubt I would've been able to survive before finding the cauldron. I'm sure Her Highness will have a handsome reward for you!" However, you and the others had not yet recovered from the fact that Marmalade was unharmed to notice Calyone's defeat. "That's... nice." Elimval was the first to rouse from her stupor. "But... but how you all right? How are WE all right? We never took an antidote!" "Oh, believe me, you did. It was a new kind I developed with a rare flower that goes down easy. We all drank it earlier." "So... does that mean...?" The queen's poison taster giggled, then, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, revealed the answer. "That's right. It was the tea I gave you at the castle." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:The Forbidden Toxin Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon